


Все, что зовется любовью

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [18]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Slice of Life, Voice Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: Дерек обожает слушать голос Спенсера.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920499
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Criminal Minds Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Все, что зовется любовью

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк — голос

Дерек обожает слушать Спенсера. 

Ему кажется, он мог бы написать целую книгу, описывая многообразие оттенков в чужом голосе, когда тот разговаривает, ни разу не повторившись. Спенсер умеет рассказывать так, что от него невозможно отвести взгляд, и хочется стать каждым из слов, которые тот произносит, чтобы он также обволакивал его своим ртом, прежде чем выпустить в мир. 

Если бы они жили в древние времена, перед Спенсером склонялись бы целые народы, лишь бы иметь возможность слушать его вечно.

Дереку каждый раз стоит неимоверных усилий прервать Спенсера на полуслове, когда тот слишком увлекается, читая все желающим и не очень очередную лекцию. Он сам хотел бы дослушать каждую из них, но при их работе ценность имеет каждая секунда, которая может стоить жертве жизни.

Так что Дерек, крепко сжав кулаки и сцепив зубы, регулярно выдает свое коронное «красавчик», останавливая Спенсера от рисования словами различных картин происходящего со всеми причинами и вариантами, и заставляя сосредоточиться на сути.

После, когда они летят обратно в Куантико, успешно завершив очередное дело — очень часто благодаря умению Спенсера красноречиво разговаривать, Дерек ложится головой ему на колени, потираясь щекой о мягкую ткань брюк, и довольно слушает ворчливую лекцию о том, что там за день скопилось очень много пыли и бактерий, и делать так не стоит. Дерек фырчит и повторно елозит лицом по его штанам, лишь бы тот и дальше продолжал радовать его переливами своего голоса.

Но больше всего Дерек любит слушать, как Спенсер читает ему стихи. Это случается очень редко, лишь когда дело оказывается не слишком страшным, коротким и заканчивается хорошо, а они сами добираются домой, не особо вымотавшись. Тогда Спенсер, удобно устроившись в объятиях Дерека на кровати, раскрывает потрепанный томик с сонетами Шекспира, принимаясь читать, водя длинными пальцами по страницам, словно не знает каждый из них наизусть.

Дерек никогда не засыпает, пока не дождется того благословенного момента, когда Спенсер пересохшими от долгого чтения губами прошепчет:

_— Все страсти, все любви мои возьми, — от этого приобретешь ты мало. Все, что любовью названо людьми, и без того тебе принадлежало._ 1

Потому что, пока Спенсер продолжает говорить ему эти слова, Дерек знает: у них все хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Шекспир, сонет 40


End file.
